In The Light Of The Moon (A Steven Universe AU Fanfic)
by Chella's Universe
Summary: A Steven Universe AU Fanfiction. After the Gems discover the plan for the Earth's Gem Colony in "It Could've Been Great", an elite Gem and her escort arrive at the Diamond Moon Base. Who is she, and what does she want with an abandoned colony? [Rated T for future violence]
1. Prologue: Betrayal

_A Steven Universe AU Fanfiction_  
 _Prologue: Betrayal_

 **The Earth.  
A few weeks before invading forces from Homeworld arrived.**

"How's the Earth, Lapis?" I asked through the communication link in the ship.  
"It's OK, but nowhere as nice as Homeworld," she replied with a breathy laugh. "The beings that inhabit this planet aren't terribly bright."  
I laughed. "So I've heard. I'm almost in your solar system, so I'll pick you up in a few days OK?"  
"Actually, I think I'll stay a bit longer. It's peaceful here, and it's nice to get away from Homeworld now and again. You would know most of all, right?"  
"Eh, I dunno. Sometimes I miss Homeworld. Especially when I stop by in some unfriendly galaxies."  
We both laughed.  
"Well, I guess I'll be talking to you later. Keep in touch OK?" Lapis asked.  
"I always do. Moonstone, over and out."

 **The Earth's Solar System.  
5 700 years later.**

"Are you sure that we're going to make it to the Earth's Moon?" Blue Quartz asked.  
"Don't worry Blue, I'm a trained professional. I know how to steer a Gem ship with my eyes closed," I smirked and smoothly guided us past Mars. "Look, were almost there! I can see the Moon from here. And wow, look at that. It's in prime position, as I told you before."  
"OK OK. You don't have to be such a know-it-all," Blue muttered.  
"Sorry, but it's my job. Anyways, if the Gem I'm looking for really is on Earth, we're going to need some information. It's been a long time since I've been to this solar system, and yet it's my favourite one. Isn't that weird? I think we should come here more often. What do you think Blue?"  
"Whatever you say, Moonstone," she replied obediently.  
I expertly landed the ship next to the Diamond Base and shut down the ship. We both donned our space suits before exiting the ship and making our way across the Moon's surface to the entry of the Base. We used our Gems to light up the dark interior of the Base.  
Once we were inside, I couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of the four murals that decorated each wall; one for each Diamond.  
"Oh wow, this is an old Base," Blue Quartz said dismissively. "They still have Pink Diamond here, as well as the old Authority symbol."  
"They're ... beautiful," I smiled.  
A sudden sadness and embarrassment swept over me as I looked over at Blue Diamond's mural. I had broken away from her court and her control, gone rogue with my Quartz warrior and was on a course to Earth to find a Gem that I wasn't even sure was still there. To top it all off, I had no idea whether I was being followed and I was anxious to ditch the ship somewhere in case Homeworld was tracking it somehow.  
"Moonstone? Is everything OK?" Blue asked me.  
I put my game face on and nodded. "I'm fine. Let's get to the control room."

"Peridot!"  
"What? I'm coming!"  
Peridot walked past me and I caught sight of the crystal from the chair in her hand. She kept walking and followed Garnet down the stairs. I frowned and followed her out of the control room.  
I began walking down the stairs, but I was stopped by Garnet stopping in front of Peridot and I.  
"What's going-" I began to ask, but I was interrupted by her hand over my mouth.  
A faint voice drifted up from the mural room. "Let's get to the control room."  
"Who is that?" Peridot asked in a whisper.  
"They're coming up the stairs!" Amethyst hissed.  
"Hide!" Garnet ordered and fled behind the weird floating orb in the centre of the second floor. We all followed her and crouched down to avoid being spotted.  
"OK, so all we need to do is find where she is. That shouldn't be too hard, right?" the voice asked. It was getting closer, as well as two pairs of footsteps.  
"Sure, if you know her exact coordinates," another voice scoffed. "Are you sure that she's even still alive?"  
"I'd rather not think about that, thanks Blue."  
We all shrunk back as two Gems made their way up the stairs. One was a bit shorter than Pearl, and wore a dark grey space suit decorated with blue diamonds. The other one was huge and muscular, not unlike Jasper, and wore a similar space suit to her friend. A large blue gem shone from her right forearm, which flexed as she moved up the stairs.  
"I'm missing the point of this mission, Moonstone," the larger Gem, Blue, scowled. "Why don't we just go back to Homeworld?"  
"Because we can't, in case you haven't caught on," the shorter one, Moonstone, said irritably. "We're just going to find our Gem and then we'll figure something out from there."  
"Her name is Moonstone," I whispered, and then was silenced by more hands over my mouth.  
The huge soldier stopped and looked towards the direction of the orb. She squinted her eyes into slits and frowned.  
"Hey, what's the hold up?" Moonstone asked.  
Blue's eyes scanned the room. I could feel Peridot shaking from behind me.  
"Nothing," Blue said and kept walking up the stairs. "I thought I heard something."  
"Then let's get moving before someone finds us," Moonstone added before following Blue up the stairs into the control room.  
We all relaxed as they both moved up the stairs and into the control room.  
"We'd better move. They won't be up there long once they find out the panel's broken," Pearl said in a low voice and began to usher us towards the exit.  
"HOLD IT!"  
We spun around to see the huge Quartz soldier standing at the top of the stairs with a Gem destabiliser in her hand.  
"Go!" Garnet shouted and we all fled towards the exit.


	2. 1: A Crash Course In Being A Renegade

_A Steven Universe AU Fanfiction_  
 _Chapter One: A Crash Course in Being A Renegade_

 **The Diamond Base on Earth's Moon  
Present Day**

"Steven, get out of the way!" Garnet shouted as the huge Quartz Gem took a swing at her.  
I grabbed Peridot's hand and we both ran down the stairs to where Lion was waiting. Thankfully, he hadn't been spotted by the other Gems.  
"Come on guys, we have to get home!" I shouted.  
"Go without us!" Pearl ordered and jabbed at the Quartz with her spear.  
"Steven, we're getting our butts kicked by one Quartz solider, and she's huge! We have to leave!" Peridot begged.  
"No, I'm not leaving without everybody," I told her.  
"Cease your fighting and drop your weapons!" a voice called from the top of the stairs.  
Everybody turned to see the other Gem, Moonstone, from before slowly making her way down the stairs. A loosely coiled powder blue lasso was draped across her body like a fancy sash, and she made her way down the steps with an elegant and important air about her. Piercing blue eyes surveyed the unknown Gems before her, lingering on each one before casting judgmental looks at them and moving on.  
The Quartz soldier stood at attention as she approached the last of the stairs, and then obediently stood at her side when she made it to the bottom.  
"Who authorised you to enter this base?" Moonstone asked icily. "There is no information on my databases saying that another ship landed here." She paused, as though considering something. "In fact, no one has been here since before the Rebellion. If you are rebels, then I think you should stop tampering with Diamond Authority equipment."  
"N-No one authorised us to come here ..." Peridot began shakily.  
Moonstone glared at her. Peridot squeaked.  
"You. You work for Yellow Diamond, I'm guessing?" Moonstone asked.  
Peridot nodded nervously.  
To everyone's surprise, Moonstone giggled.  
"Oh, that's cute," she smirked. "What's that pebble been up to lately? Leading more pointless attacks on other planets?"  
Peridot's chest puffed out in anger but she didn't attempt to counter the insult to her superior.  
"I suggest you all leave before I call for backup," Moonstone continued as though she hadn't seen Peridot's reaction. "It's bad enough that you've destroyed the control panel."  
Garnet straightened herself and nodded. "We understand. Thank you."  
"What?!" Pearl exclaimed. "We're just going to leave?!"  
"We have what we came for. There's no point staying here for no reason," Garnet countered. "Come on everybody, let's go home."

***  
 **The Diamond Base on Earth's Moon  
Later**

"Why did you let them go?" Blue Quartz asked as I closed my holoscreen.  
"They weren't of any threat to us," I replied dismissively.  
"Did you even know who they were?" Blue demanded.  
"Of course I knew who they were!" I snapped. "You underestimate me. I know that the Peridot was part of the Earth mission, and I know that the others were Crystal Gems. I was there when the Rebellion started! I know what happened to the Earth, and I know what's lurking in it's core!"  
Blue's expression softened a bit. "So that's why you want to find her so bad. So the Cluster doesn't emerge while she's on Earth."  
I laughed bitterly. "So now you figure it out, huh? Is there intelligence in that Gem of yours?"  
She swelled with irritation. "Well, you were pretty vague on the details of this trip. You don't have to be such a Moonstone about it, Moonstone!"  
I screeched and stomped my foot in anger. "How _dare_ you?! I am a high ranking Gem official of the court of Blue Diamond!"  
"Not anymore you're not!" Blue pointed out. "You ran away to find some Gem we don't even know still exists! For all we know, she could've been ground into dust during the War!"  
"I've sacrificed everything for you! You should be _thanking_ me! You hated the court as much as I did, and when I offered you freedom you accepted without hesitation! Or have you forgotten? Y'know, sometimes I wonder if I even should've asked you to come along!"  
"You talk about wasting time, and yet you're standing here lecturing me about my motives!"  
I straightened my posture and pursed my lips. "Enough. We need to get to Earth, rescue Lapis Lazuli and leave immediately."  
"Good idea," Blue scowled and turned towards the exit.  
She started to walk away, and I followed her back to the ship. Almost systematically, she sat down in the co pilot seat and buckled herself in.  
I took my seat and copied her actions before letting out a sigh. "What happens after?" I asked.  
"What do you mean?" Blue asked flatly.  
"What happens when we're done?" I elaborated, turning my head to meet her eyes. "Where do we go?"  
"Wherever we need to go," she answered and quickly looked down at the controls.  
I bit my lip and started the engines. "Sorry."  
A hand rested on my shoulder and I jumped at the contact. It was Blue, reassuring me. Back on Homeworld, it would have been completely outrageous - scandalous even - for a Quartz to touch a Moonstone unless in an act of defense. This was Blue's first defiance of Homeworld's rules since we had left.  
"It's OK."  
"No, it's not," I said and laughed breathily as tears stung my eyes. I rested my hand on hers. "I'm trying so hard to break away from everything I was taught ... and yet I can't seem to let it go."  
Blue's expression softened and she removed her hand. "We should get going."  
"Right." I snapped back into reality and increase the thrusters.  
The blue orb that was Earth seemed to beckon us towards it's atmosphere.


	3. 2: Rescue Mission

_A Steven Universe AU Fanfiction_

 _Chapter Two: Rescue Mission_

 **The Earth**  
 **A few weeks later**

"We had no idea who they were," Pearl sighed and rubbed her arms as though she was cold.  
My face fell. "Are you sure?"  
"Steven, we haven't left Earth for thousands of years. Homeworld society has undoubtedly changed during that time," she told me gently. "We're trying everything we can to find out who they were and what they were doing."  
"Then ... what about Peridot?" I asked. "Could we ask her? She's a modern Gem. She might know something!"  
"You can ask her yourself, then," Garnet nodded. "We need to attend to some corrupted Gems in the strawberry fields."  
I hummed in agreement and returned Garnet's nod before running away into the barn.

"You're telling me that you and the others have no idea who those Gems were back at the Base?" Peridot asked as she lifted her goggles.  
"Yes," I confirmed.  
She sniggered. "They were probably rebels too."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"They were working under Blue Diamond, judging by their outfits. Didn't you take notice of the diamonds and the colour schemes?" she asked.  
I blinked.  
Peridot sighed and continued. "Anyways, a Moonstone and her Quartz wouldn't be at a Diamond Base for no reason. They would only go there if it's an emergency, and under the orders of their Diamond."  
"But what do Moonstones do?" I asked. "Are they like Diamonds?"  
Peridot snorted. "No, but their social status is close. Their occupations are to find planets that are fit to colonise, take resources from and other things like that. They are really smart, and they know a lot about space and how to build and operate space related things. A Moonstone probably build that Moon base."  
"You don't think they were here to try and colonise Earth again, do you?" I asked.  
The green Gem shook her head. "The Diamonds gave up on Earth after the War. That's why they put the Cluster at the center of it. If they don't need a planet for anything, then they get rid of it." She paused before continuing. "Anyway, that Moonstone and her Quartz were there for a reason, but I don't know why."  
"Do you think they'll come to Earth?"  
"If they have to, then yes. Otherwise, we shouldn't see them again."

***  
 **Aboard the Moonstone Ship**  
 **Meanwhile**

We were approaching Earth's atmosphere, so I switched on the autopilot and ran a system analysis to check that everything was working properly. Once everything was confirmed to be operational, I switched off autopilot and began to enter the Earth's orbit.  
"There's no Gem officials on Earth, so we'll have to land ourselves," I informed no one in particular. "Blue, find a patch of ground near our search area."  
"Yes Moonstone," she nodded and pulled up a holographic map of Earth. She entered the coordinates of the search site and located a small patch of ground a few miles from it.  
"Is that the closest place you could find?" I asked.  
"Yes Moonstone."  
"Lock them in, then. Let's just land and then we'll start searching. We already wasted enough time on Venus."  
"I like Venus. It's desolate and full of noxious fumes."  
She pressed a button and the coordinates flashed across my seat's holoscreen. I swiped them into the ship's command box and then began our descent onto the blue planet.

***  
 **The Earth**  
 **The next day**

The others left, leaving me alone with Peridot. I had had fun out at sea with Steven and Greg, but it had all stopped when Jasper showed up.  
"Lazuli? You OK?" Peridot asked from the doorway of the barn.  
"I'm fine," I replied softly but firmly, her back to me.  
"Do you ... I mean ..."  
"I said I'm fine." I crossed my arms and sat down on some weird metal box. "I don't need you to worry about my problems."  
"Steven told me that people are supposed to help their friends. And I'm you're friend ... so I need to help you," Peridot persisted.  
"You don't need to. You're only doing it because Steven told you to."  
"No! I want to help you. I really do!"  
"Then you can help by leaving me alone. For the third time, I'm _fine_."  
There was a silence. Small footsteps made their way beside me. Peridot sat down and drew lazy circles on the wooden floor with her finger.  
"It can help."  
I glanced at her.  
"T-Talking about your problems, I mean ..." she said and hurriedly looked away.  
"It's ... a long story."  
"I don't mind."


End file.
